


The Fluff Addiction

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Peko's love for fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Prince Loser, has returned from the depths of Shit. This is a slight KuzuPeko fanfiction, created by moi.</p><p> </p><p>In which Peko can't stop with her addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fluff Addiction

The Ultimate Swordswoman has quite the calm attitude, the good looks which makes boys try to hit on her, always do what her master tells her to do, etc. But there's one thing people don't know about her: Her addiction with fluffies. She would often rub the fur of cute animals nonstop and have an orgasm for them (Not that orgasm). She tries to hide her secret but only one person was able to discover her secret: Sonia Nevermind.

It was a peaceful day. No murders, no trolling bears, no motives for murder. Peko was eating breakfast all alone, while her master was with Hajime and Souda. She was sitting in a table next to her master's and friends', and from what she can hear, they were talking about girls.

"Who do you all have your eyes on?" Souda asked.

"Um.. I have two." Hajime said.

"Whoa. A bit of a playboy, eh? Who are they?" Her master, Kuzuryuu, spoke.

"Mahiru and Nanami." Hajime answered.

"Dayum. I have eyes on Sonia. She's so charming~." Souda told his. Now what was Kuzuryuu's?

"Mines... I don't really have one.." That was his answer.

"What? Not Peko?" Hajime asked.

"Heck no! She's just a tool to use, nothing more." As soon as he said that, Peko's heart broke and sank down. Hearing those words made her feel uneasy.

"Whoa, dude. No offense, but that's harse." Souda stated.

"Eh, true. I feel I should go easy on her." He looks at Peko and could've sworn she was looking at him and his friends.

 

 _So that's how he feels, huh?_ Peko looked at her food and continued eating. Then suddenly, Sonia popped out of nowhere and sat opposite of Peko.

"Hai, Peko." She waved.

"Hey, Sonia." Peko waved back.

"Wanna know something? I just figured out your secret. :D" What the? What was she talking about?

"What?" Peko asked. Then the atmostsphere became darker.

"I know your secret, Peko. You **fluffy** lover." Oh my god..

"H-How.. How do you know?" Now Peko was shaking.

"I'm not a stalker, but I was watching you and I saw your actions on those cute fluffy animals." She isn't a stalker?! Then explain the word **watching**!

Peko looked at her straight in the eye and says,"You will restrain from telling anyone my secret."

"Sure thing! :3" She paused for a second then continued, "By the way, I bought this for you. ;3" She looked through her and bought out an object. An object which made Peko widen her eyes. It was a Furby Boom. Peko dropped her spoon and her mouth drooled a bit at the sight. Sonia gave the Furby Boom and Peko ran her fingers around it. It felt so soft...

"Um, t-thank you.." Peko hid it in her pocket.

"No problem. Anything for a friend. :)"

 

Later that night, Peko was laying down on her bed, rubbing the Furby Boom.

 

"So cute..."

 

Then a knock came at her door. Peko hid the toy and answered the door. It was Kuzuryuu.

"Young master, how can I help you?" She looked down at him.

"Um.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Peko asked.

"Sorry for saying that you were just a tool for me to use. You heard me and your heart broke in half, right? I'm sorry." Kuzuryuu apologized.

"It's okay, young master. I forgive you." Peko smiled.

 

"Thank you, Peko." Kuzuryuu replied and turned around to leave. That is when Peko looked at his hair. Peko reached and touched his hair. Kuzuryuu looked back and said,"Was there a reason to touch my hair?"

"I saw a bit of dust, so I had to rub it off." What an awful lie.

"Peko, I know you're addicted to fluffy animals. I saw you drooling at that Furby toy." Kuzuryuu giggled.

"W-What?" Peko then widen her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Then he walked away.

Peko closed the door.  _Oh my god._ She thought. She then went to bed and fell asleep.

 

The next day, Peko woke up and found a ‘thief’ looking at her Furby toy. She recognized the person.

 

"Ibuki! How did and what are you doing in my cabin?!" Peko yelled.

"How? Because Ibuki knows how to pick a lock! And what? Ibuki's staring at his Furby toy you have. You're a fluffy lover too? Awesome! Ibuki's one too!" Ibuki stated.

 _Wonderful_.


End file.
